Can't Remember to Forget You
by xXxNaru-LovexXx
Summary: Mai drops her bag while at school, and meets a mysterious stranger named Shito. Will they hit it off? Rated T for very mild language/romance scenes. Has a new OC of mine!


**I'm doing a fanfic where you write while listening to a song. This selection was "Can't Remember to Forget You" by Shakira, and I hope you all love it! It includes an OC of mine so I can add this one to the community!**

**Character Profile:**

**Name: Shito Seikatsu**

**Sex: Male**

**Age: 16**

**Hair: Midnight Black, short Fauxhawk.**

**Eye Colour: **

**Personality Type: Occasionally hot-headed, but had a lot of patience. Loves being around people unless upset about something. Talks too much, too often. Is mostly quiet, but can be loud when wants to be. Not easily scared, rather more brave than most people. Gets embarrassed easily. Polite. Talks with his hands.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ghost Hunt. All credit goes to Fuyumi Ono.**

**Enjoy!**

_**Ghost Hunt One-Shot: **__Can't Remember to Forget You_

Mai walked into the school's main building, nothing but class on her mind. After all, Naru _had_ told her not to skip classes to avoid being any more stupid, the jerkface.

_WAIT – I wanted to forget all about him! What am I doing?!_

Mai slapped a hand to her forehead in frustration and walked faster down the hallway, wanting to evade all thought of the teen. Her bag whipped from her shoulder when her pace picked up and fell to the ground. Papers from yesterday scattered everywhere.

Mai stopped for a moment, contemplating whether or not she should pick up her bag or leave it there for the rest of the semester; the thing was hard enough to carry around all day and Mai felt her shoulder cry out in happiness that its burden had been lifted.

Ever since Mai's job at SPR, she had never gotten any free time to actually make sure that her shoulders were okay – Naru always made her carry the heavy shelves.

But yet again, the boxes he carried weighed almost 100 pounds, so she couldn't complain.

_Wait a minute. I'm thinking about him again, aren't I? DAMNIT!_

Mai bent down to snatch up her bookbag when she heard footsteps from down the hallway.

"Need some help there?" The stranger spoke softly. Mai knew for sure that the person speaking to her was a boy; his voice was very deep.

The boy dipped down at her side and picked up the papers that scattered when the bag dropped to the ground. He propped the bag upright and placed them gingerly inside, letting his hand waver over the place longer than it normally would've been had the person not have been a pretty girl.

"Thanks." The said brunette looked up into the eyes of the boy who helped her.

"My pleasure. My name's Shito. Shito Seikatsu." The boy blushed, eyes wide.

_There's something odd about his name. _Mai's inner voice said. _Think about it!_

"Alright then. I've heard about you before. Sensei told me that you moved here from Okinawa. Is that true?"

"Yes, I moved here from there, you know, as you said. Hah…hah." He laughed awkwardly, rubbing his right hand behind his head, still blushing furiously.

_When he mentioned the phrase 'here from there', Shito used his hands to measure distance. He's quite the guy!_ Mai laughed silently.

"B-but anyway, which classes do you have next?"

"I'm off for break in five minutes, I've skipped my class talking to you." Mai looked down at her watch.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry. What… are you doing for break?" Shito stuttered.

"Nothing really." Mai responded coolly, not looking up at him.

"Well, would you… like to go with me for lunch?" He asked nervously, blushing redder than ever before.

Mai thought where she stood, her eyes narrowing at the prospect. _If I go out with him today, it will give him false hope. If I don't, it will make him upset. I… guess I'll just have to make an excuse then._ Mai scowled at herself, but looked again up at Shito.

"Umm… I'm kinda already… _with_ someone." She said 'with' as if she were dating someone else.

"Oh, then… I guess you don't want to. Well, see you later then, Mai." The boy turned heel and stalked away slowly.

It made Mai slightly sadden to think about what she just did to Shito – he really seemed to like her.

_Hold on…_

_How did he know my name?! I never told him what my name was! How-_

Shito stopped at the end of the hallway and began a conversation with someone.

Someone very tall… and with dark hair.

Someone wearing a white shirt and vest.

Someone Mai could only describe as Lin Koujo.

He stared at her for a moment, smiling and laughing, then wheeled around and walked out of the school.

Mai blushed in angry embarrassment. _Did Lin set this up?_

Mai stomped off to her classroom and meet Michiru and Keiko, bookbag in hand. She swung the door open, face red even still. The girls looked over at her, then smiled and waved.

Michiru glanced at Mai's face for a moment, then realized what had just happened. "There was a boy, wasn't there?"

"Yep. His name is Shito."

"Ooh!" Keiko cried. "Was he cute?"

"I.. I guess you could say that – THAT'S NOT THE POINT! The point is that I made up an excuse to not go out for lunch with him. You know what I said?"

"What?" Her friends spoke in unison.

"That I was with someone else!"

"But… you're single, Mai. Why would you say that?" Keiko asked quietly.

Mai looked Keiko in the eye and thought for a moment.

_Yes, I'm not dating anyone. But… why would I even say that in the first place?_

Mai's thoughts immediately jumped to Naru. The way he smirked, walked, talked, even smiled occasionally. It made her blush.

_Ugh! THAT'S why! I was thinking of Naru when I said I was dating someone else!_

_WHY?! I thought I promised myself I would forget him..!_

Mai stopped staring at Keiko and shook her head. "I don't know."

She sat down at her own desk, staring out the window, her head resting on her right arm. She instead thought of everyone at SPR, her friends – family.

Even Naru.

**Wow. I just randomly thought of that while listening to Shakira. **

…

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed and you will follow me to see some more great stories!**

**Yours truly, **

**-xXxNaru-LovexXx**

**P.S. Shito's name – first and last – was inspired by the concept of life and death. Shi = Death, To = To, Seikatsu = Life.**

**And now you know.**

**Well, anyway, have a great long weekend and Victoria Day (Canadians only XD)**


End file.
